Breaking the Kitsune
by Leonineus
Summary: Naruto is finally sick of the Kyūbi messing up his life, so he decides he's going to get revenge on it. Rated M for a REASON, if smut offends you DON'T READ IT! COMPLETED.
1. Breaking the Kitsune

Breaking the Kitsune

**(A/N: This is an idea I came up with while writing Both Sides of the Kunai. After prompting from my friend Dark Dragen, I wrote it and just now decided to post it because frankly, we don't see enough of these kinds of fics. I've only ever found one and it was a snippet of a Naruto fic on AFF that I happened to run across while surfing for decent Naruto fics. I hope you enjoy it, but if smut/BDSM offends you, don't read it.)**

Naruto had finally had enough. For the first few years of his life, he had been constantly abused and beaten up by the villagers of Konoha, all because of the hairy nine-tailed bastard sealed into his navel. At last he had decided he was going to do something about it. Settling down at the foot of a tree, Naruto closed his eyes and slipped into his mindscape.

The Kyūbi no Kitsune was sitting in its cage when it heard footsteps on the other side of the barred door. Raising its head, it saw its vessel walking in its direction. **"And what do you want, kit?" **sneered the Kyūbi at its vessel.

Naruto smirked at it before stating, "You know, this is my mindscape. Which means I can do anything I want to in here. Even…" he waved his hand, and the Kyūbi felt its body change shape.

After a second, the Kyūbi looked down and found that it now had a female body complete with a curvaceous figure, 32C breasts and a trim, tight ass. She was also completely shaven, with not a single hair below her neck. Outraged, the Kyūbi pounded on the bars with her fists, **"How dare you do this to me? Change me back at once!"**

"No." Naruto stated coolly, before he raised his arms and made a few handsigns. The bars parted just enough for Kyūbi to slip out.

She grinned as she stepped past the bars, **"You'll regret that, **_**whelp**_**."** She rushed at Naruto and tried to strike him down, but he blocked with one arm. She drew back, swinging around to perform another attack. He blocked that as well. For a few seconds she furiously struck at him time and time again, with him blocking every strike. Finally he seemed to have had enough. He caught hold of one of her arms and twisted it behind her back, forcing her to turn around.

"Look into the cage for the reason you can't touch me, my girl." Naruto breathed into her ear which, she belatedly noticed, was still that of a fox. She also had a single tail; she could feel it brushing against his leg. She gazed into the cage, noticing for the first time that there was a fox-shaped cloud of blood-red chakra inside. "Did you really believe I was that stupid, my vixen?"

Kyūbi struggled to break out of Naruto's grip, but only succeeded in twisting around so that her ample chest was pressed up against his. **"Let me go…" **she said, in a voice of cold fury.

"Nope," said Naruto, with a grin so predatory it sent a chill down her spine.

"**I said, let me go!" **The Kyūbi struggled in another vain attempt to break Naruto's grip, but couldn't free herself.

Naruto gently walked her backwards, until the backs of her calves hit something and she fell over. Naruto reacted in an instant, flipping her over onto her back and pulling her wrists behind her. Kyūbi felt cold metal touch both of her wrists, followed by two loud clicks. Her blood ran cold as she realized that her vessel had cuffed her hands behind her back, and she was now almost defenceless.

Naruto smirked at Kyūbi as he tugged her off the bed by the hair and settled her into a kneeling position in front of him. Kyūbi gave him a look which was halfway between fear and fury. More fear. Her helplessness was something she had never experienced before, being the most powerful of the tailed beasts. Now, deprived of her massive chakra reserves and trapped in the mindscape of a being that wanted revenge for the pain she had caused him through the years, her current situation brought the Kyūbi nothing but fear.

Naruto smirked down at her as he forced her to open her mouth. "Now, bite me and you will be sorry. Understood?" The Kyūbi responded by biting the finger he placed in her mouth. Naruto jerked it back angrily, using some of his chakra to heal the injury. "Fine," he growled, "If that's how you want it, that's how it's going to be."

He waved one hand out to one side, and Kyūbi glanced in that direction just in time to see a wooden horse appear. Not the kind of wooden horse used in gymnastics, but the kind of one with a metal strip along the edge and manacles for a victim's feet to be locked into. Two chains hung from the ceiling, and Kyūbi's sense of fear increased considerably. She knew what her vessel was about to do and cursed herself for having bitten him. Now she was going to be disciplined.

Naruto dragged her up by the hair and pulled her on her knees over towards the horse. Lifting her up, he set her down on the horse's edge. She winced as she felt the metal strip dig into the sensitive flesh between her legs. Naruto locked her feet into the shackles on the base of the horse, before unlocking her wrists from the cuffs and pulling them up above her head. Kyūbi struggled again, but was helpless to stop him chaining her wrists up, stopping her from lowering her arms to her sides. The whole ensemble was completed when Naruto walked away for a second and came back holding something that resembled a rubber ball with a strap running through the centre.

"Open wide!" said Naruto. Kyūbi shook her head, trying to stop him, but Naruto simply grabbed one of her nipples and twisted sharply. The unfamiliar sensation of pain caused the Kyūbi to gasp, and Naruto quickly shoved the ball into her mouth and buckled the straps behind her head.

**"Mmmmmf!"** complained the Kyūbi through the gag as Naruto walked away from her, quickly coming back holding a long object she recognized as a whip. Her blood-red eyes widened and she shook her head frantically, trying to plead with Naruto through the gag not to strike her.

Naruto simply sniggered, walking around behind her and drawing back his arm. Kyūbi bowed her head, bracing herself for the pain that was to come. "All this is your fault, Kyūbi. This is for all the shit you've put me through over the years. How many years was it? About… fifteen years? I'd say about two strikes a year should do it for a first time."

He patted her back once and squeezed her ass, before drawing back the whip and bringing it down.

Kyūbi only heard the whistling of the whip moving through the air before a red-hot streak of pain lanced across her backside. She threw her head back and screeched into the gag. Naruto didn't hesitate; he brought the whip down again.

Twenty-eight more times the whip came down, until Kyūbi had thirty livid red strips across her ass and lower back. Naruto walked around to her front, and unbuckled the gag, pulling it from between her teeth. "Now, are you going to be a good girl, or will I have to punish you some more?" Kyūbi raised her head enough to look into his eyes, before her mouth curled into an enraged snarl, **"Fuck you, whelp. When I get free I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully."**

Naruto stepped back, a glitter of displeasure in his eyes. "Very well. You leave me with no option. Another twenty lashes. This time I think I'll leave the gag off so I can hear you scream."

Five minutes later, the Kyūbi was sobbing with pain and her backside was adorned with another twenty stripes. Naruto then surprised her by untying her wrists and ankles and lifting her off the horse. Kyūbi didn't resist when he placed her on her knees, or when he cuffed her wrists behind her back again, but when Naruto undid his flies and pulled out his cock, she realized what he wanted her to do and shied away. Naruto pulled her back upright by the hair. "You are going to suck me off, bitch. And if you even think about biting, you will regret it." Kyūbi nodded hesitantly before slowly opening her mouth and poking out her tongue. Giving Naruto's cockhead a quick lick, she shied away at the taste. Naruto lost his temper, he grabbed hold of her hair in his other hand and rammed his cock into her mouth. Kyūbi's muffled moans of complaint at this almost made Naruto blow his load straight away; the vibration felt _fantastic_.

Kyūbi was crying again, though her sobs were muffled by the obstruction in her mouth. As Naruto began to thrust in and out of her mouth, Kyūbi whimpered and hoped that he would be done soon.

As he was still a virgin, it didn't take Naruto long to blow his load for the first time. After only a couple of minutes of thrusting into Kyūbi's mouth he came. Kyūbi coughed and gagged as she tried not to choke, only for Naruto to grab her by the hair again, "Swallow it all, bitch." Kyūbi made an effort to swallow it all.

Next, Naruto dragged her over to the bed again and forced her down on her stomach. After uncuffing her wrists, he pushed her onto the bed on her back and chained her wrists to the bed frame. Kyūbi lay flat on her back, fidgeting occasionally but otherwise unable to move.

"Now," said Naruto, stripping down completely, "I'm going to fuck you, bitch."

Kyūbi couldn't help herself; she began begging Naruto not to harm her, **"Please Naruto-kun, I…"**

She was interrupted by a sound slap across the face from her vessel, "You will address me as Naruto-sama at all times, is that clear?"

She nodded meekly before continuing, **"Please, Naruto-sama, I beg you not to take my innocence."**

Naruto bent over the shaking female, her tail down between her legs flicking back and forth with nerves, "And why not?"

Kyūbi froze as she tried frantically to think of a reason why he shouldn't take her innocence from her. Naruto smirked, "Exactly. You have nothing to offer me that could persuade me not to take your innocence. As it is…" He climbed onto the bed and settled over Kyūbi. Kyūbi was now crying and pleading with him; sobbing as she tried to reason with him. Naruto silenced her with a kiss before thrusting his hips forwards.

Kyūbi's scream of pain at the breaking of her hymen was lost in the kiss Naruto was bestowing upon her. After a second, she was lost in the sensations emanating from her crotch. Naruto closed his eyes and bit back a soft groan; Kyūbi was _unbelievably_ tight.

Kyūbi was biting her lip, trying not to give her new master the satisfaction of knowing that she was enjoying what he was doing to her. She couldn't help it though; the sensations were entirely new to her and she was enjoying them whether she wanted to or not. Naruto thrust into her with a steady pace, while he carefully massaged her breasts. He could tell she was getting close to the edge, by the occasional twitches in her arms and legs, the sweat running over her forehead and the fact that she was biting her lip with her eyes shut, trying to stifle her obvious moans. Naruto bent his head and, following his instincts, sealed his lips around her left nipple and gently squeezed it with his teeth. The new sensation proved too much for Kyūbi; she went into a screaming orgasm.

Naruto leaned back as Kyūbi spasmed madly for a full minute before calming down. "Enjoy that did you?" queried Naruto with a small smirk.

Kyūbi bowed her head as best she could, still tightly bound to the bed, **"No, Naruto-sama."**

Naruto's grin widened, "You will."

Kyūbi gulped audibly at Naruto's words. She closed her eyes and silently wished the day would just end. However she knew that inside Naruto's mind, there was really no such thing as time. Needless to say, she was going to be trapped in this nightmare for hours yet.

Naruto didn't waste time; he climbed back on top of Kyūbi and thrust into her again. Kyūbi bit her lip again as the sensations started again. This time she came to orgasm a lot faster than before, but this time Naruto came too, unable to withstand the clenching sensation around his cock any more.

Kyūbi turned her head to look at him, her face sweaty and surrounded by wisps of red hair, **"Are… are you done…?"**

Naruto smirked, as he undid the chains from her wrists and ankles and helped her to her feet. Then he began to carry her to the horse. Kyūbi's eyes widened when she saw where she was going, she thrashed around in a bid to escape and accidentally kneed her master in the crotch.

Naruto's expression went stony as Kyūbi realized her mistake. Quick as she could, she dropped to her knees and begged his forgiveness. Naruto simply grabbed her by the hair and dragged her back to the bed. Throwing her over the end of the bed, he grabbed the chains and cuffed her wrists, then her ankles, leaving her bent over the end of the bed. Then he walked away and came back with the ball gag he had used earlier. Kyūbi contemplated refusing to open her mouth, but decided that her new Master was furious enough and wisely opened her mouth. Naruto shoved the gag in and buckled it tightly behind her head. Then he walked around behind her, and pressed a finger to her puckered hole.

Kyūbi's head shot up at the foreign sensation, and quickly turned her head to beg Naruto through the gag not to fuck her ass. She may have been a virgin in all ways up until a little while ago, but even she knew that sodomy hurt like blazes.

Naruto pushed his finger through the tight ring of muscle, ignoring Kyūbi's muffled pleas with him to stop. He gave a slight twist, before withdrawing his finger. Kyūbi relaxed, only for her head to shoot up again as she felt something larger press against her asshole.

Naruto pressed his cock against her asshole and pushed forwards. Kyūbi's muffled moans of **"No… no…" **through the gag were drowned in a rising scream of pain.

The ring of muscle quickly gave way in the face of Naruto's determination, and he rapidly sank into the tightest, hottest orifice he had yet fucked on the kitsune woman. Kyūbi was now crying silently into the gag, her body racked by the occasional sob as she was violated.

Naruto himself was in heaven; Kyūbi's ass was incredibly tight and hot, and the occasional spasm as her sphincter tried to close again just made the sensation even better. It only took a few strokes for him to surrender to the feeling and fill her ass with semen. Slowly, he pulled out and walked around to Kyūbi's face. Gently removing the gag, he pointed his cum-covered cock at her mouth, "Suck."

Kyūbi obeyed; she carefully took his cock between her lips and sucked him clean. Finally, Naruto began to undo the chains. Once he was done, Kyūbi dropped to her knees in front of him and pressed her forehead to the floor, **"Please, master, please do not hurt me any more."**

Naruto smiled, before helping her up and walking her over to a chair. Setting her down in the chair, he said, "You did well today, pet. Admittedly you could have done better than to kick me in the crotch, but as you're still learning how to be my slave I will forgive you."

Kyūbi stared up at him from the chair as he quickly checked a clock on the wall which showed the time outside his mindscape. He realized he had to get going or he would miss his training with the pervy sage. He glanced down at Kyūbi, who peered up at him. "I trust that you can behave while I am out of my mindscape?"

Kyūbi nodded, **"Y-yes master. I will behave."**

Naruto smiled, "Good. You can sleep on the bed, if you want to. Goodbye, Kyūbi." He planted one last kiss on her cheek before leaving his mindscape. Kyūbi got up from the chair, walked over to the bed, and lay down upon it. In less than a second, she was fast asleep.

Naruto opened his eyes and got out of the meditative position. A small smile spread across his face as he walked away from the tree. He had dominated the Kyūbi, and was ready to start the process of breaking her and turning her into his obedient sex slave. _"Maybe…" _he thought as he wandered off towards another training ground, _"Maybe I could find a way to materialize her in the actual world, keeping her chakra sealed up in me of course. Then I wouldn't have to go into my mind every time I want to get my rocks off. Plus she could join in if I ever decide to get a girlfriend…" _He wiped the blood from his nose at this last thought as he walked onto the training field and shouted, "Hey, pervy sage! Where are you?"

**(A/N: Sorry the ending was a little abrupt, but I can't really think what else to say. Do you people think I should write any more to it detailing Naruto's breaking of Kyūbi? And if I do turn this into a mini-series, who should I make his girlfriend? Anyway, for those of you among my lovely readers who are wondering when Kunai is going to update, I have about 7-8k words written and I'm hoping to get about 10-12k before I post, so it shouldn't take that much longer. This is Leonineus saying GOODNIGHT!)**


	2. Breaking the Nekomata

Breaking the Kitsune

Chapter Two: Breaking the Nekomata

**(A/N: Judging by the reception of the first chapter of Breaking the Kitsune, I'd say people enjoyed it. I've also worked out who the girlfriend will be. At the risk of boring you because I've already written this pairing (and then some), Naruto's girlfriend will be Yugito Nii, with a catch: Nibi will also be broken and made into a slave alongside Kyūbi. I hope you enjoy, this chapter will introduce Yugito and involve Kyūbi's total submission.)**

"_**Please! I'm sorry!"**_ Kyūbi yelped, wincing with each blow of the crop to her middle.

"I don't care if you're sorry, you shouldn't have kicked me in the jaw!" Naruto shouted at Kyūbi, raising the crop to hit her again.

"_**It was a reflex! Just a reflex, I swear! Please STOP!"**_

"Whether it was a reflex or not is completely irrelevant, Kyūbi, you shouldn't have done it!"

"_**I'm sorry! It'll never happen again, Naruto-sama, just please stop hit- AHH!" **_Kyūbi thrashed in her bindings as Naruto struck a little lower, nearer the fork of her legs before going limp, sobbing gently from the pain.

It had been two weeks since the initial encounter in which Naruto had forced Kyūbi to submit to him. In that time, Kyūbi had been methodically and systematically disciplined until her spirit was almost completely shattered.

Now, while Naruto took her down off the frame he had cuffed her to and pushed her to her knees, she didn't hesitate, but immediately opened her mouth and began sucking his rigid pole. Naruto caressed her hair as she serviced him, his thoughts drifting to how his training with the pervy sage was going. Nobody knew of what he was doing with Kyūbi, not even Jiraiya or Tsunade. He knew they would likely overreact to the news that he was trying to turn the most powerful bijuu into an obedient slave, and he still had to find out the best way to give her a corporeal body. Jiraiya was starting to get suspicious of why Naruto was always so eager to start meditating, considering how much he had despised doing it before.

Naruto knew that those were the two most important things he had to do; find the method by which he could give Kyūbi a physical human body outside his own body, and make sure that Jiraiya and Tsunade didn't know a thing about it. He knew that they would definitely react badly if he told them he was trying to give the Kyūbi no Kitsune a human body.

-BtK-

"You want to send me _where_?" said Yugito Nii angrily to the Yondaime Raikage.

The Raikage sat back in his chair and looked at the irate blonde opposite, "I already told you, Yugito, that the treaty between us and the Konohagakure demands that we make several concessions, particularly after my predecessor's mistake in attempting to have one of their famous Hyūga clan abducted. One of these concessions is that I have to send them one of our shinobi. I chose you at Bee-kun's request, as the villager's attitudes towards you border on murderous. Bee is protected because he is so well-trained and because he is my brother, you do not have that protection. As such, I'm sending you to Konohagakure, where I must admit they treat their jinchūriki a lot better than here."

Yugito perked up, "They have their own jinchūriki?"

The Yondaime Raikage nodded, smiling, "Yes. And judging from the small amount of information I have on him, he's only a little younger than you."

Yugito frowned, "Hmm…"

The Raikage chuckled, "So you're interested, then?"

Yugito sighed before nodding. The Raikage beamed, "Excellent. Be ready to leave by four o'clock."

-BtK-

**One week later.**

Naruto walked out of the shinobi library with a dark look on his face. He had been unable to find anything remotely relating to what he was looking for. It seemed that either the idea had never been broached, or nobody had ever thought it would be needed. He smiled as he realized that he was getting close. Soon, Kyūbi would break, and Naruto would have succeeded in his plan for her.

He was jerked from his thoughts by a shout, "Hey, brat!"

He turned around to see Tsunade walking towards him, followed by Shizune and a girl who Naruto did not recognize, "Hey, Tsunade-baa-chan! What's up?"

Tsunade swatted at his ear as he came within range, sending him to the ground with a crash. As Naruto staggered upright, leaning on Shizune's arm and clutching his throbbing ear, his eyes fell on the girl. She was very pretty, he realized, with slanted eyes that gave her an exotic look under her blonde hair pulled back into a long ponytail, "And you are?"

Tsunade decided to make an introduction, "Naruto, this is Yugito Nii. She is here from Kumogakure to join the Leaf as part of the treaty between the villages. I'm leaving her to you to show her around and look after her, alright? And until she has her own place, she is staying with you in your spare room, understood?"

Naruto protested, "I don't _have _a spare room! I have one bed and the couch, she can sleep…"

"…on the bed," Tsunade finished the sentence for him, leaking a certain amount of killing intent to make her point.

Naruto understood what she was trying to say, "…I understand. I'll take the couch."

Tsunade nodded cheerfully, "Wise decision, brat."

Yugito stood back and watched this exchange curiously. She had never heard of anybody treating the Raikage like this except for Killer Bee, and that was only because they were brothers. The overall familiarity of this pair was startling.

Shizune smiled at the curiosity in Yugito's expression as the two blondes began arguing, "They've always been a bit like this, Yugito-san. After a while you just get used to it."

Yugito chuckled, "You people are definitely more entertaining that the shinobi back in Kumo." There was a hollow _thwack_ which drew their attention as Naruto sailed past the two women and hit the wall, "_Much_ more entertaining."

-BtK-

Later that evening, Naruto and Yugito were sitting in Naruto's living room eyeing each other cautiously. Yugito finally broke the silence by sighing and slumping down on the sofa, making a handsign, "Bijuu Clone!"

Naruto's jaw dropped as a perfect clone of Yugito appeared, which then morphed into an attractive woman with blue-streaked black hair and two tails. Yugito glanced over the back of the couch to see Naruto's expression, "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention I was a jinchūriki didn't I?"

Naruto nodded, utterly speechless, "I…I…"

Yugito frowned, "You're not kicking me out?"

Naruto seemed to snap out of his daze, "What? Hell, NO! How could I kick you out when I'm the same as you?"

Yugito blinked, "You're the Leaf's jinchūriki? Hokage-sama didn't tell me who you were! Which one have you got?"

Naruto frowned, "The Kyūbi no Kitsune. You?"

The two-tailed woman interjected, **"Are you blind? I have two tails, you baka!"**

A tick-mark appeared on Naruto's head as he levelled a finger at the woman, "Watch it! You live in my house, and while you might not know this I've already pretty much subjugated my own bijuu! I'm not above subjugating another person's, got that?" He rounded on Yugito, "Would you mind teaching me that technique?"

Yugito blinked, "All you need to do is create a clone with your bijuu's chakra. Now how did you subjugate your bijuu?"

Naruto nodded, "I'll explain in a minute, "Now… Bijuu Clone!"

There was a flash of red chakra, and a woman appeared next to Naruto in a kneeling position. **"You summoned me, Naruto-sama?"**

Yugito stared at him, and Nibi voiced what she was obviously thinking, **"How in the blue hell did you get the Kyūbi no Kitsune to call you Naruto–sama?"**

Naruto blinked at her, "By subjugate, I meant break."

Nibi gaped at him, **"You broke one of the most powerful bijuu? What the hell are you?"**

Naruto scowled, "I'm somebody who hates that Kyūbi spent fifteen years screwing my life up. I just decided I'd had enough and wanted some revenge."

Yugito turned to look at her bijuu, "You know, that never occurred to me, Naruto-san. I wonder…"

Nibi backed into the corner, her slanted eyes filling with fear, **"Don't you dare."**

Yugito turned to her fellow jinchūriki, "Would you mind teaching me, Naruto-san?"

Naruto gave a grin as he dropped onto the couch next to her, Kyūbi moving closer to him as he casually stroked her hair, "Of course. Kyū-chan isn't entirely broken yet though, how about you help me finish breaking her and then she and I come into your mindscape and together we start breaking Nibi?"

Nibi was staring at the pair on the couch in fear for a moment, before she made a break for the door, obviously having forgotten one of the most important facts about a clone; they are easily dispelled, _very _easily dispelled. Yugito dispelled the clone before she could reach the front door.

Naruto sighed, "Ok, Yugito-chan, would you mind helping me with this now?"

Yugito stood up, smiling, "What do I need to do?"

Naruto addressed Kyūbi, "Now, Kyūbi, I am going to be lying underneath you and working you over with my tongue. Your task is to try and make Yugito-chan come before you come, understood?"

Yugito grinned slightly before sitting back on the couch and spreading her legs. Kyūbi moved forwards a little to place her head between Yugito's legs as Naruto lay down on his back and tapped Kyūbi's leg to get her to sit up a little. Once she was straddling Naruto's face, Naruto tapped her leg again to get her to lower herself again.

Kyūbi obediently moved her head closer to Yugito's cunt, whimpering slightly as Yugito caught her hair in one hand and pulled her close. The whimper turned into a moan as she felt Naruto lick between her legs.

Yugito moaned as the woman between her legs pleased her, resisting the urge to wrap her legs around the other woman's head to bring her closer. Inside her head, she could hear Nibi having a complete panic attack over Kyūbi's behaviour. Yugito could hear her whimpering, _**"Please, kitten! I don't want to turn out like that!"**_

Yugito smirked inwardly, _"Sorry, Nibi. I kinda like the idea."_

"_**Please!"**_

"_Too late! Once Kyūbi breaks, you're next."_

"_**Damn you, kitten!"**_

Yugito grinned, looking down at Naruto, "Nibi's freaking out at what we're doing."

Naruto disengaged his mouth from Kyūbi's pussy long enough to reply, "Eh, Kyūbi's almost broken. Once she's done, we can start on Nibi, alright?"

Yugito grinned, "Alright," before twitching and moaning, "Oh, Kyūbi, you're fantastic at this."

Kyūbi didn't respond; she was too busy trying to ignore the warmth spreading from between her legs from Naruto's tongue. She felt Yugito's grip tighten on her hair and sped up her licking, hoping to bring off the blonde girl before she came herself.

It took a couple more minutes, but finally Kyūbi succeeded; the blonde girl she was eating out twitched and screamed out loud before going limp. Kyūbi simply closed her eyes and let loose, instantly going off into a screeching orgasm as Naruto's tongue seemed to squirm up inside her and lick the inside of her cervix.

"Wow," purred Yugito, softly stroking the top of Kyūbi's head as she slowly stopped shuddering, "You have a truly talented bijuu, Naruto-san."

Naruto rolled himself out from underneath the Kyūbi and grinned at Yugito before going to fetch a towel to wipe his face. Apparently, the Kyūbi was a gusher. When he returned, he sat down next to Yugito, "So… how are we going to do this?" she asked.

"Like this," said Naruto, making a few seals. Suddenly some equipment exactly like those he had used to break Kyūbi appeared in the flat.

Yugito looked at him oddly, "Where did you get all of this?"

Naruto shrugged, "Ever since the day I first started breaking Kyūbi, I've been looking for a way to give her a physical body. In preparation for that, I got my sensei to find me somebody who could build me this stuff. I told him it was for a perverted friend and he believed me."

Yugito blinked at him, "Who in the world is your sensei if he's _that _gullible?"

Naruto grinned, "Not gullible. It's just the more perverse a man is the easier he is to manipulate. My sensei is Jiraiya of the Sannin and the writer of those stupid Icha Icha novels so he's like the god of all perverts. All I had to do to get him to oblige me was use this jutsu I created and after he'd got the blood loss under control, he was falling over himself to help me."

Yugito's jaw dropped, "Your sensei is the writer of that porn?"

Naruto nodded. Yugito paused for a second, before sighing, "I'm not sure whether to find him and hurt him for being a chauvinistic pig or worship him and ask for his autograph…"

Naruto snorted, "Wait until you meet ero-sennin firsthand. You'll want to kill him in minutes."

Yugito shrugged, "Another time. Now, however, we need to finish breaking Kyūbi and start on Nibi."

Naruto looked at her oddly, "Kyūbi's broken. I borrowed a few books on BDSM from the library and told them I was bored. According to the books, a slave will usually break if you give them pain, then pleasure, and then a final amount of pain. Kyūbi broke just now after she came."

Yugito looked down at the bijuu kneeling on the floor, her head bowed. She did seem subdued, though as she hadn't met the Nine-Tails before today she could've already been like that. "Alright then, I'll just summon Nibi." She adopted a hand seal, "Bijuu Clone!"

Nibi appeared in front of both of them, looking terrified. She raced for the door, but Naruto tackled her before she got halfway. Pinning her down, he quickly made a set of hand seals, causing the walls to glow blue for a second. "What was that?" queried Yugito, as Naruto got off Nibi and began dragging her towards a table adorned with manacles.

"Silencing jutsu that ero-sennin taught me in case I ever, in his words, "got lucky". At least I have a use for it now," Naruto replied as he forced Nibi to bend over the table and cuffed her wrists.

Yugito nodded as she began helping Naruto cuff her ankles, as they were kicking frantically. Finally, Naruto smacked the back of her leg to make her stay still, and the clone dispelled. Naruto swore, "I forgot clones dispel when you hit them. It looks like we'll have to find some way to get all three of us inside your head if we're going to break Nibi."

Yugito scratched her chin, "We're going to need some kind of mind-walking jutsu to get you and Kyūbi inside my head. Do you have anything like that?"

Naruto shook his head, "Nope, I'm more of a fighting kind of shinobi than an information-gatherer. The Yamanaka do specialize in jutsu to deal with the mind, but I don't think they'd react well to us coming to them asking, "Can you please use your jutsu to send me and the Kyūbi sealed inside me into Yugito-chan's head so that we can break her bijuu and turn it into an obedient slave? That'd be great, thanks"."

Yugito laughed, "I guess they wouldn't. How about we search through your shinobi library?"

Naruto thought about it for a few minutes before grinning and nodding, "Good idea, let's go."

-BtK-

They returned to the apartment that evening triumphant, and started working on mastering it. They had discovered while testing the jutsu that they could use the Bijuu Clone technique while in each other's mindscapes. This made both of them very happy because Naruto would then be able to use Kyūbi to help them break Nibi.

Now they sat cross-legged across from each other on the rug, preparing to begin the jutsu. As Naruto caught Yugito's gaze and held it while making the handseals for the jutsu, Yugito swallowed slightly. She couldn't understand why, but she couldn't help but feel like she was falling into those iridescent blue eyes.

Naruto finished the handseals, holding both hands out to Yugito and closing his eyes, "Mindscape Wanderer Jutsu!" His body went limp as his and Kyūbi's consciousnesses were sucked out of Naruto's body and entered Yugito's, who simply closed her eyes.

-BtK-

Naruto landed in a large, comfortable-looking room with a door at one end. He looked around briefly before forming a seal and summoning Kyūbi. As before, the kitsune woman appeared on her knees, head bowed submissively before Naruto.

Yugito appeared through the single door, smiling as she saw Naruto, "Come here, Naruto-san."

Naruto followed his fellow jinchūriki through the door, trying very hard not to stare at her ass as she walked in front of him. He found himself standing in a large room containing a large cat basket, a cat box, a huge saucer of milk and a large number of mice running around. "There she is," said Yugito, pointing towards the corner, where Naruto saw a large scratching post.

"Where?"

"Look up."

Naruto looked up. Nibi was clinging to the scratching post near the top, her eyes wide with fear as she looked down at them.

"Any idea how to get her down?" asked Yugito.

Naruto smirked, "Well, when I started to work on Kyūbi, I modified my mindscape to get gear like the stuff you saw back in my flat so I could start breaking her. Ideally, you need stuff like that, and you could also make the post sink into the floor or just get shorter so that she hasn't got anywhere to go."

Yugito nodded, before locking the door and closing her eyes so that she could concentrate. The cat-related items disappeared, apart from the scratching post, being replaced with equipment identical to what Naruto had had in his flat earlier that day. "And you're going to need a clock which shows the time outside. We need to be sure that we get back out of your head for a reasonable amount of sleep."

Yugito looked askance at her fellow jinchūriki for a second, "You really did not read the fine print of the jutsu, did you?"

Naruto shrugged and scratched his head, "Why should I need to know all the fine details when I can just use the jutsu? It's quite simple, isn't it? Speaking of which, what was the fine print after all?"

Yugito explained, "Both participants in the jutsu will wake up from the jutsu completely refreshed. It's designed more to help victims of torture or rape recover than for interrogation in the field."

Naruto smirked, "That's handy. Let's get to work." Yugito nodded and turned towards her bijuu, who was still at the top of the post, and closed her eyes. The scratching post began to sink into the floor. Naruto summoned Kyūbi to help them subdue Nibi once the scratching post had completely vanished.

"Kyūbi, I'm going to give you a little of your power back, alright? Just so we can subdue Nibi and get her restrained, then I will remove it again."

Kyūbi nodded, her head still bowed, **"I live to serve, Naruto-sama."**

As the scratching post slowly continued to sink, Nibi clawed her way further up the post and mewed with terror. Below, Naruto chuckled, "She's mewing, that's cute."

Nibi tried to bargain, **"Wait; wait; wait! I'll give you power, anything you want, if you just let me be!"**

Yugito's eyes opened, "You forget I'm your jinchūriki, Nibi-chan. It's my prerogative to be able to use your power. If I manage to get an obedient slave out of it I can use to get rid of frustration then that's just a bonus. As for your offer of anything I want, I'm already _getting_ what I want."

Nibi tried to balance on top of the scratching post, but lost her balance. With a shriek of fear, Nibi plunged towards the floor. Naruto and Kyūbi immediately moved to intercept.

Nibi landed in Naruto's arms and immediately started to try and scratch out his eyes. Kyūbi caught her arms and pulled them behind her back. Nibi twisted around and stared at the other bijuu with pleading eyes, **"Please help me, Kyūbi-chan! It's me, Nibi, don't you remember me?"**

Kyūbi stared at her with blank eyes, **"I must serve Naruto-sama."**

Naruto blinked as he wrapped an arm around Nibi's waist to hold her still, _"I really did a number on her, didn't I?"_

Yugito glanced over at the other jinchūriki, "I'd say. Any chance you can make Nibi act like that?"

Naruto's head snapped around but he didn't lose his grip on the two-tailed bijuu woman, "You can hear my thoughts?"

Yugito nodded, "Yes… didn't you know you could do that? Nibi and I have been reading each other's thoughts for quite a long time."

Naruto gave a frustrated growl, "No. Kami almighty, why am I getting the feeling that my village is worse at keeping a jinchūriki than yours?"

Yugito shrugged, "Kumo has two including me, Konoha as far as I know only has you."

Kyūbi raised her head from where she was restraining her fellow bijuu's arms, **"Neither of my previous jinchūriki tried to utilize my abilities, Naruto-sama. You are the first. I would take that as meaning that Konoha is therefore not prepared to teach a jinchūriki how to use his bijuu. I would imagine that Kumo has a specialized spot where they can learn."**

Yugito nodded, "We do; it's a valley some distance from the main village."

Naruto made a thoughtful sound, "I wonder if we have somewhere I could use for that purpose…"

Kyūbi interjected, **"Naruto-sama, I would guess that the Forest of Death would be appropriate for such a purpose. It is separate from the main village, large enough that nobody would be able to find you if you did not wish to be found, and there is enough cover that nobody could see anything. If I may ask, why would you need such a place? I am broken; you have full access to all my power just by asking me to give it to you."**

Naruto looked his bijuu right in the eyes, "I'm thinking that I may need somewhere I can learn to use your power."

Kyūbi looked him in the eye as well for a long moment before she bowed her head, **"I understand, Naruto-sama. Shall we restrain Nibi-san now?"**

"Yes, Let us go." Naruto began to move towards the large cross in the corner. Nibi began screaming, so Naruto clamped his free hand over her mouth.

Once they had strapped Nibi down to the cross, Naruto looked over at Yugito and shouted over Nibi's cries that he needed a gag. The girl produced one from a box she had just created and threw it across to him. He turned to Nibi, "Open wide!"

Nibi clamped her mouth shut and shook her head. Naruto sighed, "You know, Kyūbi behaved exactly the same way when I first started breaking her. I guess I'll just have to work you over in the same way." He grabbed her nipple and twisted hard. When Nibi gasped with pain, he grabbed hold of her jaw and held her mouth open until Yugito suddenly said, "Hey!"

He looked around, still holding Nibi's mouth open, "What?"

Yugito folded her arms and pouted cutely, "She's my bijuu, why can't I be the one who does it?"

Naruto stepped back, letting go of the bijuu's jaw and throwing the gag back to Yugito, "Feel free then, I'll just pass you things."

Yugito stepped forwards, "Nibi, open your mouth."

Nibi shook her head. Naruto took a step forwards, "You're being too nice. You need to be a little forceful."

Yugito sighed, "Naruto, you're a good guy but there are certain things only a girl would know. Either that or a guy who knows a lot about pleasing a girl. Watch, and learn."

She turned back to Nibi, adjusted her grip on the gag so that she was ready to push it into her bijuu's mouth, and reached out. When Nibi saw where her hand was going she screamed and thrashed around. Naruto clicked his fingers and Kyūbi was instantly there, holding Nibi's hips down from behind. Yugito reached out, slid two fingers into Nibi's pussy **(A/N: No pun intended, really)**, positioned her thumb at the top of Nibi's slit and pinched her fingers sharply together.

Nibi's scream was so high-pitched that Naruto winced and covered his ears, but it was quickly muffled as Yugito shoved the ball gag into Nibi's mouth and then deftly did up the straps one-handed before stepping away and leaving the bijuu to express her indignation at the way she was being treated however she liked.

-BtK-

Nibi soon knelt in a shibari harness on the floor in front of Naruto, Yugito and Kyūbi. She had red marks across her breasts and stomach and across her ass and lower back, her face was streaked with tear tracks and they had tied her hair back to make sure that it didn't get in the way.

"**You… you think you've broken me? I am the Nibi no Nekomata, I will never break!" **she hissed at them.

Naruto tutted, "You forget that I already broke Kyūbi here," he stroked the nine-tailed bijuu woman's hair where she was kneeling next to him, "What makes you think that we'll have _any_ trouble breaking you?"

Nibi whimpered quietly for a moment before sighing and bowing her head, wriggling slightly in her bindings. Yugito took a step forwards and raised the two-tailed bijuu's chin with one finger, "Nibi-chan, you will do what we want, understood?"

Nibi glanced over at her fellow bijuu, who was sitting quietly at Naruto's feet, then glanced up at the boy. He understood her nonverbal question and replied, "Breaking Kyūbi took me two weeks. Might've taken longer, but Yugito helping me with her yesterday pushed Kyūbi the rest of the way."

Nibi nodded once before bowing her head, **"I…"**

Yugito walked around behind the bijuu and crouched down.

Nibi was trying to think what to say when she suddenly felt a finger poke into her ass, followed by another finger in her pussy. Her head shot up and she made a startled **"eep!"** sound.

Yugito chuckled slightly, "Raise your backside a bit, Nibi-chan."

Nibi raised her backside obediently, allowing her jinchūriki more access to her holes.

Yugito gently removed her finger from her bijuu's snatch, causing the bijuu to whimper quietly.

Nibi gave a strangled squeak as she felt another finger slide into her ass and two fingers slip into her slit.

Naruto smiled, understanding what his fellow jinchūriki was trying to accomplish, "Kyūbi, kiss her."

Kyūbi crawled forwards on her hands and knees until she was kneeling in front of her fellow bijuu, whereupon she captured her face in her hands and pressed her lips to Nibi's.

Nibi gave an involuntary mew of pleasure as she felt Kyūbi's lips press against her own. The kitsune woman's lips tasted of cinnamon and ginger.

Kyūbi couldn't help but give a soft moan as she kissed her fellow bijuu; her mouth tasted of spearmint and ice. Her soft moan intensified as she felt Naruto crouch behind her and begin toying with her ass.

Yugito withdrew her fingers from her bijuu's holes, shifting around to the Nibi's head and holding out her hands. While Kyūbi tucked into sucking on her fingers with glee and Nibi emulated her, albeit reluctantly, Yugito leaned close to her bijuu's head and whispered, "We're just getting started; Nibi-chan… and we have all the time in the world…"

Nibi, feeling Kyūbi return to poking at her lips with her tongue to gain entrance which she granted, and her jinchūriki return to fingering her, couldn't help but moan and close her eyes, wondering what she had gotten herself into the day she attacked Kumo all those years ago.

**(A/N: …And so ends another chapter of Breaking the Kitsune. This chapter took me a long time to write but hey, it was worth it in the end! Until next time, readers, when I post the final chapter in Breaking the Kitsune: The Kit and the Kitten! Leonineus, OUT!)**


	3. The Kit and the Kitten

Breaking the Kitsune

Chapter Three: The Kit and the Kitten

**(A/N: I think this is turning more into a romance than a lemon story. Or at least it will now. This chapter is going to be the Naruto/Yugito part of the trilogy, and just so you know, the chapter title is a reference to the Naruto/Yugito story The Kit and the Kitten by XxLichKingxX. A truly excellent story, which I fully recommend you read. Oh and thanks go to I'MNOTCRAZY1. His review telling me the way that somebody **_**really**_** breaks (pleasure but no release) is what kick-started this chapter and allowed me to get it out so fast.)**

**Two weeks later.**

Nibi moaned. She was strapped to a cross, her legs tied apart and her wrists bound above her head while vibrators rumbled inside her pussy and ass. A blindfold and gag completed her outfit.

They were inside Naruto's mindscape since he had much more control over it. In front of Nibi, Naruto and Yugito were playing with Kyūbi while the two-tailed woman was forced to hang there and listen to the sound of her fellow bijuu's moans.

Nibi panted as she got closer and closer to the edge… but then the sensation was cruelly ripped away from her as the customized vibrators Naruto had come up with just stopped.

Nibi had been suffering under these vibrators for hours while Naruto and Yugito enjoyed Kyūbi. After at least three hours, Nibi was sobbing desperately and trying to rub her thighs together, desperate for relief. After five, all she could think about was cumming.

Soft footsteps on either side of her caused her ears to swivel in two different directions, before a soft voice whispered into her right ear, "How are you holding up, Nibi-chan?"

Another voice spoke into Nibi's other ear, causing chills to go down Nibi's spine, "Properly… frustrated… yet?"

Nibi felt a finger run up the side of her crotch. Impulsively she thrust her hips forwards, frantically trying to hump the single digit, desperate to cum.

"Oh ho, she's feeling _very_ desperate now, isn't she?" Yugito's voice remarked from Nibi's right side.

"Indeed," Naruto's voice replied from her left side.

Nibi felt hands reach up to the sides of her head, unbuckling the ball gag. As soon as it left her mouth she started to plead, "'!"

Yugito moved close to Nibi and breathed into her ear, "Anything? Even become my slave?"

Nibi nodded frantically, twisting her head around to give her jinchūriki a pleading look through the blindfold, "I'll do anything, please just let me cum!"

Next second, Nibi felt a hand stroke her hair gently, "Good girl." At the same time, she felt somebody start untying her hands.

As soon as Nibi's legs were free she raised her hands to untie the blindfold, got her bearings, and pounced.

Naruto and Yugito watched in relative surprise as Nibi tackled Kyūbi to the ground, straddled her head and began to lap at her crotch. "Wow," Naruto commented, "I think we really, _really_, wound her up."

Yugito nodded, "Yeah, I'd say we did."

Naruto looked at the two bijuu for a moment before turning to Yugito, "Say, Yugito…" He was cut off as his fellow jinchūriki launched herself onto him and started trying to snog him senseless.

"Huh?" he said lamely, as his fellow jinchūriki broke away from him.

She tugged at his waistband in a frenzy, and Naruto realized that the girl was finally succumbing to feelings she'd been repressing since they first met, "Naruto, I want you to take me now."

"But… but…?"

"I know I'm not your first, you told me what you did to the Kyūbi the first day you started turning the tables on her, but I decided over the last couple of weeks that you were the one I wanted to be my first."

She finally managed to drag Naruto's boxers down far enough for his log to spring out, then she lunged forwards. Naruto almost went into spasms at the sensation; Kyūbi's throat had been tight and warm but Yugito's was far superior. The girl's throat muscles rippled along his length as she tried to swallow him completely.

Even though Naruto had had sex with Kyūbi countless times since the first day he had started breaking her, those encounters were always a little non-consensual, and at least semi-consensual just before Yugito arrived. Now, having sex with a fully willing partner proved itself to be a completely different experience. Naruto climaxed after only five minutes.

Yugito drew back and licked her lips to clean up the last remnants of Naruto's cum before winking slyly at him, "Quick finisher, eh?"

"No," mumbled Naruto with a blush on his face, "You're just much better than Kyūbi."

Yugito nodded approvingly at the compliment before sliding off her own panties and straddling Naruto, guiding his still-rigid pole to her drenched slit.

Naruto couldn't help but groan when he slid into Yugito; she was so tight and hot and gripped him like a silky vice. The girl on top of him was moaning in her musical voice; Naruto felt so large inside her but it felt so good!

Yugito sitting on top of his pole was all very well, but Naruto wanted more; he grabbed hold of his fellow jinchūriki's arms and flipped her over so that he was on top.

Yugito was briefly shocked when Naruto rolled her underneath him, but then she started moaning without end as he pounded into her.

Nibi had finally gone into a massive series of orgasms for about twenty minutes when Kyūbi had started licking her, so she was currently lying on top of her fellow bijuu in a boneless heap while she listened to the sound of their jinchūriki going at it. She was slightly startled when she was suddenly lifted off Kyūbi and the kitsune woman slid out from underneath her and crawled over towards Naruto and Yugito. Realizing what she was planning, the Nibi grinned and followed.

-BtK-

Yugito wasn't expecting two pairs of lips to seal themselves over her nipples and suck hard, so that in combination with the feeling of Naruto's log pounding in and out of her slit like a jackhammer instantly sent her into a screeching orgasm.

"Oh… oh my god… oh god that feels so good!" she wailed, clutching at Naruto's neck to drag him down into a kiss as bolts of pleasure continued to pulse across her body.

Naruto rolled off Yugito and lay on the floor of his mindscape, panting as Kyūbi and Nibi moved away to kneel side by side in front of them.

Yugito leaned over and kissed him passionately, "I like you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto returned the kiss, cupping Yugito's cheek in his hand, "I like you too, Yugito-chan."

"_Yugito-chan?" _Yugito thought to herself, _"I like it."_

-BtK-

Jiraiya had decided to walk by Naruto's apartment and see if he was up for some training; he hadn't seen his godson for a fortnight since he was too busy hanging out with the new girl he was staying with. As Jiraiya walked up to the door to knock he heard a soft moan from inside.

"_Ooh, super-pervert senses tingling!" _Jiraiya thought gleefully, _"Maybe the gaki has scored?"_

He crept around to the other side of the apartment, where he knew there was a window that looked into the living room, and peeked around the frame. What he saw almost made his head explode.

Naruto and the girl he now stayed with; _Yugito_, Jiraiya remembered Tsunade telling him that was her name; were sitting next to each other on the couch in the middle of a heated make-out session and wearing less than full clothing. Not only that, but there were two other women kneeling on the floor in front of the two jinchūriki; one with blood-red hair holding Naruto's pole in her hand, and one with blue-black hair fingering the girl. _"I don't believe this!" _thought Jiraiya, too transfixed to reach for his notebook, _"The gaki's not only netted three girls at once, but he's bigger than me! I must congratulate him at once!"_

Ignoring the little voice in his head that was his common sense which was screaming for him not to enter the apartment, he hurried around to the front of the apartment and opened the front door, "Gaki, I want a word!"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE ERO-SENNIN!" Naruto bellowed back as Jiraiya drank in the sight in front of him; the girl Yugito pulling her shirt closed over her relatively generous bosom, Naruto hiking up his boxer shorts and the two women on their knees staring at him before there were suddenly two puffs of chakra smoke and the sound of two Transformation Jutsu dropping.

Jiraiya's jaw thudded to the floor as he stared at the two kneeling women, whose Transformation Jutsu had just dropped. The one with the blue-black hair had been revealed to have two blue-black cat-tails; small cat ears perched on top of her long hair and slanted feline eyes. The other had slit pupils, two fox ears sticking up through her red hair… and nine red fox tails.

"Oh boy," muttered Naruto as he looked from the two bijuu to his sensei, "Ok, ero-sennin, this looks bad I know but hear me out."

Jiraiya snapped back to attention and stared at his godson, "Get dressed and get your ass moving, you're coming to see the Hokage, both of you."

Naruto sighed, dispelling Kyūbi and nodding to Yugito as she dispelled Nibi. Without speaking, both of them quickly dressed and followed Jiraiya out of the apartment.

-BtK-

Tsunade stared at the two blondes standing opposite her incredulously, "Let me get this straight, Naruto. You turned the Kyūbi no Kitsune, the damned Nine-Tailed Fox, into an obedient sex slave? And not only that, you helped her," she nodded at Yugito, "subjugate her own bijuu and turn her into the same thing?"

She slumped back into her chair and shook her head, "What the hell is wrong with you, gaki? Do you have any idea how badly that could have gone wrong?"

Naruto shook his head, "It couldn't go wrong. I worked it out; the easiest way to beat the Kyūbi was separate it from its chakra and make it have a form that I could easily manipulate. That's what I did, I made sure she got out of her cage but made sure she left her chakra behind, then grabbed her and held her still so I could show her that she was powerless against me in that form."

"And the whole sex slave thing?"

Naruto blushed, "I was hacked off and hanging around with ero-sennin is contagious, that's not a good combination."

Tsunade turned her glower on Jiraiya, who cowered, "Don't blame me for this!"

Tsunade shook her head before turning to Yugito, "Why didn't you tell me right away you were a jinchūriki as well?"

Yugito shrugged, "I assumed Raikage-sama had told you. That is after all the reason he sent me here; I was abused heavily back in Kumo for the fact that I had the Nibi sealed in me and since I didn't have the protection Kumo's other jinchūriki had since he was Raikage-sama's brother…"

Tsunade nodded, "And how did you manage to subjugate your bijuu?"

Yugito blushed, "Well, that was really thanks to Naruto-kun more than anything…"

The pair launched into the story of how Naruto had found out that Yugito was a jinchūriki and had threatened to subjugate Nibi for insulting him. Then he had shown them the almost-broken Kyūbi and explained what he had done. After they had dealt with Kyūbi, they started on Nibi and had been working on her steadily for the past two weeks.

Once they were finished, there was a brief pause before Jiraiya burst into tears, "I'm so proud of you, my godson! Turning the Kyūbi into a slave, I'm so proud! Here," he reached into a pocket and pulled out a scroll and several odd three-pointed kunai, "This was the second jutsu belonging to the Yondaime Hokage, the Hiraishin. I think you might be capable of using it, I never was. Be careful, this is the jutsu that gave the Yellow Flash that name, and it has the potential to go disastrously wrong."

Naruto accepted the gifts and pocketed them before turning back to Tsunade, "Ok baa-chan, do you need us for anything else?"

Tsunade growled and flung a paperweight at the boy, who ducked, "No. Now get outta here."

As the pair left, Tsunade and Jiraiya heard Naruto comment, "Well that went better than expected. And I got a new jutsu out of the deal."

-BtK-

Back in the apartment, Naruto set the scroll and kunai down on a side table to be looked at later, "Now, where were we?"

Yugito made a hand seal, "Bijuu Clone!"

As Nibi appeared, the blonde girl smirked and winked at Naruto, "I have an idea…"

Naruto's response was to imitate her and then gently take her hands and kiss her, "Oh yes, how could I forget?"

-BtK-

**A year and a half later.**

Naruto Uzumaki, now Namikaze stood at the end of an aisle in a smart suit, waiting. Finally, the doors at the other end opened and Yugito entered, resplendent in a white dress and escorted by a tall dark-skinned man wearing the robes of the Raikage.

After Tsunade and Jiraiya found out that Naruto and Yugito had turned their bijuu into obedient sex slaves, the two jinchūriki had dated for a year before Naruto finally decided that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Yugito and proposed to her at midnight on New Years' Eve. She had accepted on the spot.

Now, six months later, they stood in a large hall which had been laid out with flowers and decorations while Tsunade stood beside Naruto, smiling pleasantly in full Hokage garb.

On Naruto's other side stood Kakashi, who had accepted Naruto's request that he be his best man. They had also sent invitations to Yugito's old friends back in Kumo, who had come to Konoha especially for the wedding. The Raikage had accepted when Yugito asked him if he could be the one to give her away, while his brother sat in the front row resisting the urge to rap in celebration on pain of horrible, unspeakable death from both Naruto and Yugito. The pair had become a highly efficient team in the last eighteen months, best illustrated when Iwa had received information that Naruto had been publicly announced as the heir to the Yondaime Hokage.

When Iwa attacked, Yugito had previously gotten tips from Tenten on Team Gai about weapon scrolls, so she sealed a good number of the Hiraishin kunai into a scroll and launched them out into the Iwa ranks. The Iwa shinobi had started laughing over the fact that very few of the kunai hit anybody, apart from those veterans of the last shinobi war who had come into contact with the Yellow Flash and lived to tell the tale. Those veterans immediately started running, but that didn't save them when Naruto suddenly vanished in a flash of light and suddenly Iwa shinobi were dying all across the battlefield. Iwa had decided that grudges against the Leaf were too costly in terms of manpower and happily entered into a treaty with Konoha immediately afterwards.

Behind Yugito walked her two female friends from Kumo, Samui and Karui acting as maids of honour. Their third team-mate, Omoi, was sitting beside Killer Bee and acting as rap-preventer.

Yugito finally stopped in front of Tsunade and smiled at Naruto as the Raikage stepped away to stand nearby.

"Do you, Yugito Nii, take Naruto Namikaze as your husband?"

"I do."

"Do you, Naruto Namikaze, take Yugito Nii as your wife?"

"I do."

"Then, by the power vested in me as Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, I pronounce you husband and wife!"

Yugito practically leapt into Naruto's arms and tried to kiss him senseless.

"Oi," said Tsunade after a few seconds, during which time Naruto and Yugito showed no signs of separating, "Wait until you get into the bedroom you two. I need to make another announcement."

As the two of them separated, Tsunade turned her attention to the assembled shinobi, "In light of recent events, I would like to also announce that I am stepping down as Hokage. I hereby pronounce Naruto Namikaze as my successor. May he always protect Konohagakure from her enemies as the Rokudaime Hokage!" She removed her hat and gently set it on Naruto's head.

Yugito jumped him again and Naruto tried to keep the hat on as everybody applauded. It was, truly, the best day of both their lives.

Kakashi, standing next to the Raikage, sweat-dropped. The huge man next to him was sobbing into a handkerchief. "Er, Raikage-sama?" he said, "With permission, may I ask how you can be such a muscle-bound behemoth capable of crushing a man's skull in one hand and able to match Tsunade-sama for strength without using any chakra, yet you cry when one of your shinobi is getting married?"

"It's just… so emotional!"

Kakashi sighed, patting the enormous man on the shoulder as he blew his nose.

-BtK-

**Twelve years later.**

Naruto was sitting in his office surrounded by shadow clones and working on some paper work when the door flew back and a small girl entered at high speed, followed more sedately by his wife. "TOU-SAN! I GRADUATED FROM THE ACADEMY! SEE?" She thumbed the Konoha hitai-ate tied around her forehead.

Naruto grinned, hefting the little girl onto his lap and smiling, "That's great, Barahana-chan! I'm so proud of you!"

He set her back on the floor and said, "Now go show Tsunade-baa-chan and Jiraiya-jii-san!" The little girl nodded and ran out of the room.

Yugito slipped into her husband's embrace and kissed him full on the lips. "What shall we do tonight then?"

"For now?" said Naruto, smirking as he directed a clone to seal the office before lifting Yugito into his arms bridal style and shunshining to his private rooms. Setting her on the bed, he muttered, "Bijuu Clone!" and lay down next to her as Kyūbi settled down on her other side, "I have an idea what we can do for now…"

Yugito gave a soft moan as she activated her own Bijuu Clone Jutsu before twitching as Naruto kissed her neck before leaning over to kiss the two bijuu. The four of them had made a mutual agreement that Kyūbi and Nibi were just as much lovers to Naruto and Yugito as they were to each other, so they had decided that, at least in private, that's what they would be to each other.

As Yugito started to succumb to her three most-loved people in the world pleasuring her, her last thought was that she couldn't believe she's been angry with the Raikage, the week she left Kumo and met the man of her dreams.

Naruto sat back as he watched Kyūbi and Nibi start pleasuring his beloved wife. He himself could not believe that he had come so far since that day just under fourteen years ago when he had started turning the Kyūbi into an obedient slave.

Smiling quietly to himself, he slipped back down onto the bed beside his wife and kissed her on the lips. He may have had a bad childhood, but now he was in his early thirties.

Naruto Namikaze was having the best time of his life.

**(A/N: …And thus ends my lemon threeshot. No real lemons this chapter for which I apologize but it was really focussed around Naruto's relationship with Yugito. Again, thanks go to I'MNOTCRAZY1 for the review which kickstarted this entire chapter. Thanks to all of you who stuck with me through this story, and I hope to see you again if I decide to write another one. Drop me a review detailing what you want to see and I'll think about if I can do it or not. Thank you again, and GOODNIGHT!)**

**(A/N: And by the way, Naruto's child's name, Barahana, literally means "rose blossom". It came to me on the spur of the moment and seemed to fit.)**


End file.
